Sitting on the end of the World
by jokergirl94
Summary: Here I am sitting on the end of the world and I don't know what to do. Dean's thoughts as the Angels fall and Sam's dying. Spoilers for 8x23.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this. **

**Summary: Here I am sitting on the end of the world and I don't know what to do. Dean's thoughts as the Angels fall and Sam's dying. Spoilers for 8x23. **

**A/N: I know this has been done numerous times already, but I thought what the Hell why not add to the feels! So I hope you enjoy this and I song that I had playing through my mind while writing this was 'Skyfall' by Adele. **

SPN SPN SPN

"The Angels. They're falling."

He watched in morbid fascination as the lights fell from the sky and the ground shook in shock as the bodies connected with the ground. He could hear his brother gasping for breath next to him. Struggling to live.

"Castiel where are you?" Dean yelled into the air as one of the angels crashed into the pond a few yards in front of them and he felt the water cover him adding to the chill of the May night.

"Dean. Dean what's going on?" Sam managed to gasp out.

He was frozen to his spot against the Impala wheel as he watched the world crumble around them. He could hear Crowley screaming from his spot in the church all but forgotten in their haste to get Sam help.

"I don't know Sammy. I think the world's ending."

He wasn't sure if it was true or not. The angels were falling, Castiel was MIA, Crowley was almost human and Sammy was struggling to survive. He wasn't sure what to think. They had have had so many close calls in the past. The Apocalypse in Stull Cemetery. Hell Gates opening in Wyoming. Hell, just them being born started this. They were the end of the world wrapped in two human packages. They were the reasons for this. For the Angels falling. For demons becoming human. For normal, average everyday people losing their innocence and lives. They were the reason for the end of the world.

"Dean!"

Looking from where he was watching the poor former angel crawl from the pond he turned and saw a familiar body staggering towards him, "Cas!"

He watched as Cas tripped over his own feet and landed on the ground and the former angel started to crawl towards them, dragging his body across the dirt and gravel to reach his two charges.

He could feel his brother's shuddery breaths beside him and shook him, "Stay awake Sam! Don't you dare close those eyes on me. I can't lose you too."

"I'm trying to let it go Dean. I'm trying." Sam whimpered out with Crowley and the fallen angel's screaming as background music for their fucked up life.

"Dean I'm sorry. Metatron he killed Naomi. He started this; he's making the angels fall." Castiel panted as he pulled himself to lean against the car next to Dean.

The balls of light were still plummeting from the sky and he couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking as they fell. Couldn't help but wonder if they were all angels or souls that had worked their way into Heaven and were being sent back. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening to the world.

"Dean, Dean." He could feel someone shaking him, but he couldn't give a shit either way. He noticed then that he was shaking and shivering. When did it get so cold?

"Dean we need to go Sam's sick. We need to get him medical attention." He heard the gravelly voice talking again, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the destruction that was taking place around him. The trees that were starting up in flames from the fire burning on the angel's wings as they fell. The hundreds of voices cursing God. The gasping breaths from next to him. The groan of the settling Impala. The rattle of chains from Crowley. The shuffling of the trench coat next him.

"Help me Dean. Help me!" Sam was yelling now. Yelling for what he could only guess was a relief from the pain taking him over. For a brief moment he had a flash of intense hatred cross him. Not for his brother or for Castiel but for himself. Why couldn't he as a hunter, as warrior, as Sammy's older brother why couldn't he have taken this on himself. Why couldn't he have saved his brother the pain of the trials, of the sickness of everything? Dean didn't have anything to look forward to in life. His life was hunting, going out with a gun in his hand. But Sammy, Sammy had so much going for him. He could get a girl and live a regular life, he could go to school, get that dream job. But Dean he couldn't have that, he tried he really did with Lisa and Ben but he just couldn't do it. Couldn't stop thinking about the lives that were being lost because he wanted to sleep till 9 and play house. Sam could and he gave him credit for that.

"Dean. We need to move it isn't safe for us here." He heard that voice again, but he couldn't get himself to move as the sky was empty now. Even the stars seemed to have disappeared as darkness over took the holy ground they were sitting on. The only light was coming from the small fires burning around the pond in front of them.

There was a final scream as everything went quiet. No more shaky breaths from next to him. No more cursing at the heavens. Nothing. Not even the crickets were chirping. It was quiet; it was like the calm before the storm. You know the feeling where you can tell something is coming but you just don't know when. It was like that. A storm was brewing and they were right in the middle.

That made him laugh he could hear his hysterical laughter filling the quietness around him. It was a laugh full of longing and bitterness. Sadness and anger. Wrongful death and vowed revenge. He could remember Bobby tell him and Sam that same thing when this whole shit storm first started. When they were trying to find their Dad. Before Dean almost died and Dad did. Before Sam died and he went to hell. Before the Apocalypse started and before Bobby died.

"Sam. We need to leave and your brother is in no shape to help." He could hear the voice talking again, but he couldn't stop laughing. He could feel tears streaming down his face as he laughed and he felt himself being picked up by strong arms.

"Dean. Come on we have to go. The Angels are coming." He heard his brother's voice next to his ear rough from screaming and yelling.

He felt himself being loaded into the passenger seat of the Impala and he heard the familiar creak of the back doors being closed and front door slamming shut. He could feel the rumble of the Impala as it raced away from the church. He wondered what would happen to Crowley; he was surrounded by angels now.

"Cas where are we going what happened?" He could hear Sam trying to get info from the angel but he couldn't get himself to care. What did it matter anymore? The world was ending and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

"Metatron, he tricked me Sam. He removed my grace as he did with the others." Cas replied from behind him, "He killed Naomi. If I had known this was what he had planned I would have never helped him. I'm sorry Sam."

A few tense moments passed and he could hear his laughter dying down and turning to sobs.

"We'll figure this thing out. Don't worry Cas. We'll go back to the Men of Letters headquarters and figure it out." He heard Sam answer as he felt his baby shift to hug the tight corner his brother took.

"Dean. Come on talk to me. What's going on?" He heard Sammy but he couldn't reply he just kept sobbing and shaking. Because what did it matter anymore?

He felt a familiar hand land on his neck. He could feel the bandana he tied their earlier to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it! Cas he's in shock. How long has he been like this? Give him your jacket." He felt the car zip to the edge of the road and come to a stop. He felt Sam turn him to face him and he could faintly make out Sam's face as he faced him, "Dean you have to stay with me. No sleeping or closing your eyes. We're almost to the Batcave, just stay with me." He could feel the trench coat being wrapped around him.

He heard the start of the Impala the jerk it gave coming off the gravel, "Sammy," he wasn't sure it was him talking but it sounded like him.

"What Dean? Come on talk to me man."

"We're sitting on the end of the world." It was true. Everything was falling apart around them. Castiel was a fallen angel. Metatron was ruling heaven. Hell had no King. Sam was-who the hell knew. The world was coming to an end around them and they were sitting at the end.

It was quiet with only the zooming sounds of passing traffic filling the car as he shook and shivered before he heard his brother speak up, "I guess we are."

Here they were. A fallen angel, the boy who would've been king and the righteous man hanging their legs over the end of the world.

**So what do you think? Crappy or good? Let me know if it is just to tell me how horrible it is.**


End file.
